fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adriano Astraeus
Category:ComicMaster619Adriano Astraeus '(アドリアーノのアストライオス, Adoriāno no asutoraiosu) is an unimaginably powerful monster, incorporating the most powerful traits and abilities of his race into a single body and form, effectively making him one of the most dangerous creatures to walk Earth Land. With the level of power he possesses, paired with his talents and incredible level of magic, he is quite possibly the the strongest monster on the planet. Being only 26 years old, for someone so young, he is often referred to as a genius and prodigal being, becoming the highest, most genetically perfect monster among his own people. He has inherited all of the most powerful skills, powers, and abilities that monsters are able to generate with all their might, possessing a power that is considered to be found in only 1/1,000,000,000 people. Adriano is also the crowned king of the Empire of Téras, often times known as '"The Land of Monsters" (モンスターの土地, Monsutā no tochi) due to the entire kingdom's pipulace being completely comprised of monsters. An individual once hailing from Galuna Island, he titles himself as "The demon Star" (悪魔の星 Akuma no hoshi) of Earth Land. With his strength and skill in magic, he was directly responsible for the murder of the entire royal family of Fiore, killing three members of the [[Ten Wizard Saints|'Ten Wizard Saints']], and the complete annihilation of hundreds of Guilds 'across the continent simply because he was looking for some form of entertainment. This event caused him to land him on the Magic Council's most wanted list, being given a 'bounty of over 2,030,000,000 , reflecting how powerful and dangerous he is. To this day, he has killed more than 300 S-Class mages and guild masters. He is known to be bitter rivals with Chesed Audric, being the only person Adriano himself has been incapable of killing due to how equally powerful they are in strength and power. Adriano does not practice any form of magic or use any enchanted items or weapons, primarily due to how unimaginably immense his magic energy is, and to practice any magic art would only sully his powers. He makes an appearance in later chapters of Fairy Tail: Gods and Monsters, taking on Chesed in single combat in the country of Desierto, nearly destroying the entire desert and everything in it during their battle. Appearance Adriano Astraeus is a human sized demon with pale white skin and and extremely long pointy hair that varies in color. He is rather tall compared to humans, most meeting him half way or to his chest. He is also rather muscular, possessing a good build and balance of muscles and size unlike other demons like Deliora, who are immense in size but slow to move, Adrianos is extremely agile and quick. Whenever he is walking around or fighting with minimal use of magic, he is seen wearing a set of demonic armor that never leaves his side. The color of the armor tends to change depending on the amount of magic energy it is exposed to, ranging from a bright gold color to a dark silver shade. Adriano has light pink, spiky hair with bangs that frame his face, sharp teeth and pointed ears, which are adorned with multiple earrings. He has one large blue eye and light blue skin with crack-shaped markings that start from his eye and cover most of his body. In order to interact with other living creatures, he needs to wear a special golden armor that suppresses his powers and magic energy in order to prevent himself from killing others with his presence. It is decorated with spikes on his shoulder and forearms and matching curved boots. He also has a red orb on his chest with purple markings on his stomach and arms. He wears a white harem pants, held by a magenta colored sash with silver lined purple blades hanging from it. Personality Adriano is unimaginable arrogant and full of himself when it comes to combat, believing that no one in Earth Land is capable of ever defeating him. It is this mentality that has given him the impression that he is untouchable, that all should treat him as a king. This in turn created a form of god complex that he has toward himself, which could explain the reason behind him slaughtering Fiore's royal family and taking on the throne as it's new king. The only thing in life that he enjoys is the thrill of battle, doing whatever he deems necessary to find worthy opponents to battle. This addiction to violence stems from his inability to find out exactly how powerful he is, since there have been no opponent to ever survive a confrontation with him in single battle. No matter who or what it is, Adriano will not hold back when facing an opponent, no matter how young or old they are, when he fights, he does not discriminate on trivial things such as sex, age, ethnicity, etc. Because of his amazing powers, Adriano is quite capable of defeating and killing most enemies he encounters, often times simply destroying them with a single punch or attack. With the absence of worthy foes, most of the time he's either bored or is constantly searching for an opponent that can challenge him, and hopefully, give him some form of challenge. But with the lack of any such opponents offering any type of challenge however, he is disconnected from from all living creatures in the world, both emotionally and physically, often times claiming that his ability to feel any and all emotions has been dulled considerably. As a result, he can kill thousands of living beings, from women to children, without so much as beating an eye lash, and often times leads to him giving his opponent openings and advantages for them to take. Despite his boredom, he is unwilling to ignore a challenge or disregard the presence of a powerful foe near him, the temptation to gauge their power and compare it to his own is to great for him to simply walk away. A man of few words, he doesn't waste his breath when he talks, always making his point across with as little words as possible. The same can be said of people, if there is one thing he hates is hearing people talk too much or start monologuing on the codes of ethics and beliefs they have, talking like some kind of glorified douche bag speaker who thinks he's so much better than everybody else. He'll either cut them short on their speech or shut them up by launching an attack, anything to make their conversation short so that he can fight as soon as possible. Through years of observations and personal experience with them, he genuinely as an extremely low opinion on human beings, being part monster, he views them as nothing but walking snacks and weakest of all creatures at the bottom of the food chain. He views humans as nothing but weaklings, unfit to exist in this world, as they have done nothing but be the main source of problems and tragedy in the Earth Land, nearly destroying it a dozen times over through the course of history. As the king of his own country, he see's them as a problematic race with self-destructive tendencies, eventually destined to destroy themselves and everyone around them through their infighting. Synopsis T/B History Equipment Armor of Restriction '''(制限の鎧, Seigen no yoroi): The special suit of armor that Adriano wears every day serves many purposes, but it's primary function is to severely restrict the use of his powers. The armor was designed and intended to weaken and hinder him in every way imaginable, weighing over 850,00 metric tons (1,874,000 pounds) in order to hamper his speed and mobility, the excess parts on the armor limit his agility and maneuverability, and it is constantly eating away at his magic in order to restrict the use of over 93% of magic energy that he is allowed to use. The armor also steals as much stamina as it can from Adriano's muscles, draining his punches and physical attacks of their true strength and impact power in order to make his attacks more bearable and easy to handle. Ironically enough, the sole purpose as to why he wears this cursed suit of armor is not to simply impede the use of his maximum abilities, but rather to give his opponent a fighting chance, as the armor is his way of giving his enemies a handicap over himself. However, to ensure that the armor doesn't get destroyed of broken during battle, his armor was constructed using the finest metals and minerals Earth Land has to offer, meaning that the armor does possesses some defensive qualities. On it's own, the armor is able to block and withstand most incoming attacks, absorbing their momentum and impact power before it is capable of making contact with Adriano's body. The armor generates a special magic field allowing it to absorb any magic spells nearby, strengthening the armors durability immensely. As impressive as these feats are, Adriano designed the armor with durability in mind, ensuring that the armor wouldn't break easily when attacked, all for the purpose of allowing his armor to continue weakening him. Magic and Abilities As the most powerful monster of his race and crowned king of the Empire of Téras, Adraino has authority over the entire kingdom and all of it's resources, with his rule being absolute, with no one daring to object out of both respect and admiration of his sense of character and calm demeanor. Widely considered as being one of the most powerful beings in all of Earth Land, by his own right, he has more than earned that claim by demonstrating incredible feats in battle and war completely surpass anything that has come before. During his years as a child, he was already able to adapt and survive even in the most uninhabitably, harshest climates and areas on the planet, without so much as flinching when entering. His species is widely renown for their immense strength and the greatest level of regenerative ability in all of Earth Land, however, Adriano possesses the highest level of control and mastery in all monster abilities among his people, making him a one-of-a-kind monster. With sense so highly developed and elevated, he is able to perceive and sense wizard's energy levels, enabling him to detect their location. Notably, Adriano does does not practice any from of magic art, even though he is clearly in possession of one of the largest levels of magic energy to ever to be recorded in history. The reason for this is due for several reasons, one of them being that he believes that by wasting his time mastering spells, all it would do is deprive him of time that he could be using to improve on his other skills and abilities. And the second reason is because no spell is able to withstand his enormous magic energy input, always resulting in explosions whenever he tries to cast a spell. Although some would view this as a weakness, Adriano considers it his greatest strength, as he prefers to rely on his physical abilities over use unreliable spells that can be evaded and destroyed. He is said to be gifted with an one-of-a-kind potential for growth, meaning that he is quite capable of vastly increasing his powers with time and experience with no exact limit being placed on how far he is able to take his powers. He claims that his ability and latent energy is able to vastly surpasses others, including members of his own race and the most powerful warriors of other races. The fact that he is only 26 years old means that he has yet to fully tap into his full potential, as most monsters begin to evolve and show their true power once they reach their first 100 years of age, regardless, he is still considered the strongest of his race despite his age. With the level of power he possesses, even while wearing his restriction armor, it is quite comparable to an SS-Class wizard just from the sheer size and volume. During the events of Fairy Tail: Gods and Monsters, he nearly destroyed the country of Desierto with a single attack coming from his released form during his bout with Chesed Audric. Physical Abilities Physical Prowess '''Monster Physiology: Described as the ideal, perfect monster, his physiology and genetic traits are said to only incorporate the most powerful aspects of his race, but none of their flaws and inferior abilities and blessed with a potential growth that is greater than Nightmarishly Immeasurable Strength: The strongest monster alive, in the entirety that he's been alive, no enemy or creature in all of Earth Land has been able to injure him in any way and almost no enemy is even able to survive from a single earnest punch coming from him. The rare few enemies that do survive from his punches, such as humans, only did so due to the high likelihood that he has holding back most of his true strength and his armor was limiting the amount of force he is allowed to generate. Adriano's power is so great that his body is said to vastly surpass those of even his own race, vastly exceeding anything a normal monster is able to produce in thousands of years of evolution and growth. Because of this, it is unknown how far beyond his limits are able to be pushed, thus allowing him to achieve even the most ground-breakingly astounding physical feats. With his strength alone, he is known to have dwarfed the power of even the greatest of fighters, both natural, unnatural, and artificial beings designed and bred specifically for combat. Since no enemies have posed any real challenge or possessed the strength to threaten his life, his true power might be even higher than visibly seen thus far. His power is not only limited to heightened physical abilities alone, he can combine his strength with his magic energy to produce and generate large variety of attacks and techniques that put him on par with even the most powerful and creative of wizards in Earth Land. Possessing what seems like a limitless pit of physical strength, he is capable of effortlessly defeating even the most powerful of creatures, with entire single attacks. He is also shown to effortlessly destroy whatever obstacles and objects that impede or obstruct his path, such as walls and entire edificial structures. An example of this occurs during Fairy Tail: Gods and Monsters chapter 56, destroying and obliterating both the city of Crocus's royal palace and coliseum with a single punch, effectively striking it so hard that both facilities were launched to the wall of the nearest mountain surrounding the capital of Fiore, all while still wearing his armor. A single punch from him is shown to be unimaginably fatal to someone who isn't physically and magically prepared to take it head-on. However, a single punch launched with the intent to kill his enemy is down-right considered a destructive force of nature capable of killing any weak opponents to vulnerable to handle it, effectively transforming it into an instant kill. He only launches these types of attacks in order to gauge how powerful an opponent is compared to himself. His magic attacks are equally as powerful (if not greater) to his hand-to-hand combat attacks, a punch containing his magic essence is so destructive, that nearly nothing is able to stop him in his tract or even slow him down. Traditionally, with such destructive qualities of force backing every attack he launches, has shown an unwillingness to control the strength of his attacks, as a result, he is known to occasionally cause mass devastation and collateral damage in the aftermath of every fight, turning entire cities into nothing but ruined rubble. Adriano's power is so tremendously great and frighteningly high that, during his youth, he had no choice but to place both artificial and mental limiters on his body in order to ensure that allies and enemies alike wouldn't die when he would attack them, while at the same time wearing the armor of restriction to nullify most of his powers and weaken him considerably. His strength is mostly attributed to the fact that he was born with unnatural abilities that immediately differentiated him from all the monsters that have ever existed, born with a talent and potential said to allow him to incorporate all of the most powerful qualities a monster is able to possesses while being without any inferior or negative traits that would drag down his powers. With his strength, he can lift hundreds of thousands of pounds greater than himself, throwing a punch containing an unimaginable level of force and momentum that devastate anything they hit, and stop most incoming attacks heading his way. Although incredibly strong, Adriano can focus and channel his strength in more creative ways than simply throwing punches, being extremely versatile when it comes to fighting, able to throw a simple rock at his opponent and completely go right through them like bullets, he is even capable of punching the air so hard to the point of generating incredible volleys of condensed air pressure that disintegrate anything they touch, effectively knocking a clean hole into a target. However, if an opponent proves too strong for him to handle, if he's pushed passed his breaking point, he can utilize his true power by removing his restriction armor and destroying the limiters placed on his body and psyche, allowing him to access the rest of the 93% of power that was made unavailable due to wearing his unique attire. When unleashed, all of his physical abilities and traits sky rocket through the roof, as the bonds restricting the full use of his muscles, and the draining of his stamina ceasing, his body can harness it's true potential without Immeasurable Speed: Considered as his third greatest physical ability in his arsenal, Adriano can rip off limbs and obliterate entire bodies before a regular human can even react to the action and pain inflicted. Peak Monster Reflexes: Peak Monster Stamina: Maximum Possible Durability: Instantaneous Regeneration: Considered one of their strongest traits, a monster's regenerative prowess is nothing short of legendary. This skill is what has earned them their mythical rep of being "unkillable" in both story books and real life, they can regenerate entire limbs instantaneously, regenerating and repairing damaged cells, replacing dead cells with brand new ones, and producing blood cells and nerve endings from scratch immediately after losing their body part. The entire healing process usually occurs absolutely immediately when the nerve endings become cut or separated, meaning that even before the attack has officially completed or finished connecting with the monster's flesh, their body is already regenerating even before having their arm completely severed off. Able to regenerating at speeds that they themselves are unable to fathom, it is so fast acting that it occurs faster than they're brain is able to comprehend. They are capable of regenerating entire limbs, internal organs, bones, etc. Their level of healing is so great that even the act of decapitating or destroying their entire head alone wouldn't be enough to put them down permanently, as the combination of magic absorbed by wizards and their monster cells would allow them to completely rebuild their head. If even a single monster cell survives, the cell will regenerate in a matter of hours. In Adriano's case however, he exhibits the highest level of regenerative recovery among his own race, Monstrously Trained Senses: Immense Adaptability: Intimidation: Sixth Sense: Ways of Combat Maximum Zenith Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magic Fighter: Magical Abilities Magic Prowess Near Infinite Magic Power: * [[Magical Aura|'Magical Aura']]: Zero Magic Arts: Adriano does not practice any formal magic arts or styles Magic Devourer: Immense Magic Perception: Monster Abilities Physical Abilities Special Power Transformations abilities, transforming and ascending into the next stage of evolution.]] Being part monster, he has access to all of their abilities, including the ability to trigger a magic-induced transformation that causes Adriano's cells to evolve, allowing him to enter the next stage of evolution. This in turn heightens his survival skills and natural abilities to a whole new level. When the stakes are high and the odds are pinned against a monster, as a last resort, they are capable of causing the cells in their body to transform, allowing them to adapt and evolve beyond the natural limits placed on them by nature itself. This blesses them with the power to evolve countless hundreds of years ahead of their time, pushing and breaking the evolutionary boundaries in their cells in order to become a being at the pinnacle of creation and cellular development, effectively transforming him into a perfect life-form. The powers gained in this form vastly surpass even that of the Wizard Saints, the Sprigan 12, or anything beyond that level, effectively outmatching them in every possible way imaginable, specifically in terms of magic energy, physical prowess, and evolutionary status. With him newly gained power, they can quite easily break the laws of nature, achieving logic-defying feats no normal living creature could ever dream of producing. In this form, their Adriano is quite capable of dwarfing any opponent he's ever faced in continuous battle, even capable of enhancing himself via acceleration in the evolution process by triggering a bodily recovery system, restructuring his genomes and upgrading to a better physical form than that of the one he originally used to face his opponent. This upgrading process can lead to new, more powerful physical changes and enhancements, growing a type of natural armor produced from his body. As a high end wielder of this ability, he can control the very flow and essence of all progressive evolutions that he is capable of using, upgrading or evolving any kind of superpower, including enhancing his physical and mental condition, augmenting them an unlimited number of times, to virtually any level gaining new powers or form. When this ability is triggered, all the information gained through the course of a fight, such as spells used, attack types, measure of speed, level of strength, abilities, etc., are used as the primary source of informational input and primary deciding factor into determining how a monster should evolve and what powers and abilities they will receive in order to better combat, nullify, and kill their prey by completely overpowering them in every sense of the word. Monsters in this form are biologically and genetically perfect in every respect, they have attained the pinnacle of biological and genetic enhancement, transforming them into the most powerful, ferocious, violent creature alive. As such their genome is totally flawless, making there entire biology perfect granting any/all powers activated/hidden within their genetic code/genome to their maximum capacity and potential immunity to any/all kinds of outside genetic alteration and/or change caused by genetic access, cutting, disintegration, etc., because users have total access to all there genetic capabilities. As such, all possible abilities they would eventually unlock through the passage of their life becomes available for immediate use, as well as granting them the Magic Power that, in the future, they have the potential to obtain. This technique is often times given the name "Monster's Origin" (モンスターの起源, Monsutā no kigen), a reflection of a similar process that wizards are able to unlock in order to gain an enormous boost in magic energy. This ability can only be used trigger a single transformation, and it has been said that only 1/1,000,000 monsters are actually born with the potential to use this transformation, meaning that this is an unimaginably rare trait even among this race. |-| Form 1= TBA |-| Form 2= TBA Theme Songs Main Theme Getting Serious Theme skBYsA5tyRE Battle Theme DbfkLnBcvzc Full Power Theme Transformation Theme 8IKY6UPF41E Turning The Tides Theme OnZGtSEVh94 Quotes Trivia * His name has several meanings hidden inside. Adriano is Spanish for "dark." While Astraeus means "star." When combined, they literally translate to "dark star," a name that describes him rather accurately. Category:ComicMaster619 Category:Monster Category:Monsters Category:Evil Category:Non-Human